Radio
Radio is a film by Eltorro64Rus released on April 20, 2013. Plot (written by Raiden) One lovely April afternoon, Heavy was listening to his new radio that Pyro got him for his birthday. His annoying 8 year old brother, Scout was next to him playing with his favorite toy. He was starting to get very loud, annoying Heavy. Heavy turned to him, telling him to stop, but Scout thought this was all a game and continued to mess about with his toy. Heavy lost his temper and yelled at Scout, scaring him and causing him to run back to his house. Heavy noticed Scout left his toy, so he took it upon himself to kick it back into the house. As Heavy was admiring his accurate shot, he heard a strange sound coming from the cinderblock laying on the ground. He looked down and saw a wild cupcakegineer. This creature was a rare species, so he wanted to show everyone before it got away. Unfortunately, Heavy had his finger too close to the cupcakegineer. Feeling like it was in danger, the cupcakegineer bit Heavy's finger. This startled both Heavy and cupcakegineer which resulted in them both screaming. The cupcakegineer's bite was highly venomous, and before Heavy realized what had happened, he disintegrated, leaving only his tiny coach hat hovering in midair. A tiny flying Spy discovered this strange object and he decided he should sit in it. Liking his new couch, tiny Spy flew off into the sky, not knowing that he would soon explode after colliding with the skybox. The cupcakegineer hopped out of his cinderblock home and announced that he was creating a disdAMNabascAhpeh, which was used to craft special items. He grabbed his wrench and quickly built the strange machine. He then put a jar a peanut butter, a fishcake and his wrench in the disdAMNabascAhpeh, in hopes of crafting something good. Cupcakegineer turned on the disdAMNabascAhpeh, but much to his disappointment, it failed to effectively craft his items. The disdAMNabascAhpeh said that it did all it could, before Pocket Scout jumped out of cupcakegineer's pocket and pulled the disdAMNabascAhpeh in. Cupcakegineer then looked at a wood wall, which he thought was ugly. He showed his disapproval, greatly offending this wall, causing it to scream at him. Startled, cupcakegineer ran into a nearby building, as a Demoman seeking refuge from the hot desert heat, snuck into cupcakegineer's pocket (which he left lying on the ground). Much to the surprise of cupcakegineer, the building he was using to hide from the angry wooden wall was also being used as a hideout by No-face Sniper and his band of lackeys. Still angry that cupcakegineer hadn't payed him back for a bet No-Face Sniper won back in Badwater, the gang of angry Snipers grumbled and attacked cupcakegineer, taking all four of his limbs until he'd finally fork over their money. Knowing cupcakegineer wouldn't be able to get this money without any arms or legs, they attached wrenches where cupcakegineer's limbs should have been and ran off. Cupcakegineer, once again showed his disapproval of the situation, as a hooded Soldier who watched and acted like a total moron lets out a beep. The end. Notes ﻿ Pocket Scout also appears in this video. Music used * Donkey Kong Country 2 - Funky the Main Monkey * Laura Shigihara -- Zombies on Your Lawn (OST Plants VS. Zombies) * Iogannes Brahms - Hungarian Dances * David Stanton - The Ticking Tarts * Kirby Air Ride - Tac Challenge * Kirby Air Ride - Spring Breeze * Kirby Air Ride - Shooting * Super Mario Galaxy - Musical Voyage - Nemesis King Bowser * Super Mario Galaxy - Musical Voyage - Blue Sky Athletics * L4D - TheMonstersWithin Category:Video Category:Videos Category:Pocket Scout